School Play
It had almost been three decades since there had been a school play about the history of Zootopia in Bunnyburrow, but it was going to happen again. The play was performed again in the country fair, which was where Judy herself had done it when she was a child. Now, her and Nick´s daughter Ginnifer was going to do the same, but the play would be updated with events that had happened since. The little rabbit studied in the same school as Judy did in her childhood, with the jolly old Peppy Hare as her class teacher. Like Judy, she took the drama class and had done a couple of plays already. Now, Ginnifer´s parents, siblings and grandparents had come to the tent in the country fair, where the show was about to begin. Lights went out, and the music of the play was done by a grown-up Bobby Catmull. He still hadn´t lost his touch with the instruments. “Brings back so many memories”, Judy smiled on her seat. “This was also where we learned about your rather unusual dreams for a rabbit”, Stu winked at his daughter. “You´re right, Dad”, Judy said while holding her baby vixen Josie in her arms. The play started, with Ginnifer going on the stage in the role of the prey rabbit. “Fear, treachery, bloodlust. Thousands of years ago, these were the forces that ruled our world…” she started the play in familiar fashion. “She´s so cute in that role”, Nick said. Suddenly, a leopard cub playing a tiger pretended to attack Ginnifer, as she sprayed some ketchup and serpentine around her. “Blood, blood, blood and death!” she yelled. “Definitely takes after her mother,” Bonnie laughed. “She´s a Judy Jr. through and through”, Nick nodded. The play went on just like in Judy´s day, but then the updated segment started. “But even though prey and predators lived in harmony, some didn´t want it that way. Some were ignorant and prejudiced towards the predators, and believed that they didn´t deserve to be with us. A sinister plan was at work to turn us against each other”, Ginnifer said. The leopard cub pretended to go savage while a couple of students dressed up like the rams pretended to shoot him with toy darts. Bobby´s music got more dramatic, until the lighting in the room got less dark. “That was until a conspiracy was discovered by someone. Someone who represented us overcoming our prejudices and brought peace and justice into our city again. A hero named Judy Hopps”, Ginnifer revealed a police uniform under her white robe, similar to the one Judy had in her childhood. “The best thing that has ever happened to Zootopia or me”, Nick whispered to his blushing wife. “Now predator and prey live again together in harmony, symbolized by our hero marrying a predator who helped her in that quest, the fox Nick Wilde. It was an important step in Zootopia´s history regarding equality”, Ginnifer hugged a young fox kit who was in the play too. He was the adopted son of Gideon Grey and his wife Sharla. “So proud of my daughter and granddaughter”, Bonnie was delighted. “And here the two are today, for they happen to be my parents. Let us give three cheers for Judy Hopps and Nick Hopps!” Ginnifer ended the play as everybody applauded to Nick and Judy in the crowd. After the play, Nick, Judy and their children were on their way back home through the fair. “You did well, darling! You had rehearsed just the right amount, you´re a born actress!” Judy patted her daughter on the back. “Didn´t you do this when you were little too, Mom?” Byron asked. “Yes, quite a lot of plays in my school days. I remember fondly how I played Cinderella, for example”, Judy remembered. “I would´ve loved to see that when I was your age. Even though you played that part pretty well when you were an adult too”, Nick smiled at her. Ginnifer thought of something. “Mom…are the stories true of how it all happened?” she wondered. “Yes they were. I was there when the predator crisis happened”, Judy told. “So we don´t have to be afraid of them anymore?” her daughter asked. “Of course not. They may be of different species and biology, but deep down they´re just like us prey animals, with hopes and dreams. Just look at your brother Jason, your little sister Josie, Gideon, Clawhauser and Auntie Otterton for example. We´re all a bit different, but we must treat each other the same anyway”, Judy said. Her children had already gotten to know a lot of her predator friends. “Prey and predator are just labels, if you ask me. Species differences do not matter in love or friendship. That´s how I ended up with your mother, and didn´t one of your cousins marry that handsome tiger once? That single mother rabbit, I mean”, Nick asked. “Yes, she did. We all have learned a valuable lesson over time here in Zootopia, and we should keep it that way. Be nice and respectful to everyone you know, no matter of what kind of mammals they are”, Judy reminded her daughter. “I will, Mom”, Ginnifer nodded. The next day, Judy and Nick´s children were in their room playing with his old toy locomotive after getting home from school. They were modern kids, but they still loved playing with the older toys of their parents too. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. “I´ll open!” Jason went to open it with Judy following behind. At the doorstep was a small wolf cub. This was Jared, one of Ginnifer´s classmates and a cub scout. “Hi little guy! Who are you?” Judy smiled to him gently. She adored children. “I´m Jared. I´m on the same class as Ginnifer. Are you her mom?” he asked. “Yes I am. She´s here”, Judy said. Ginnifer came to downstairs, and smiled at the sight of the wolf cub. She was already in good terms with the little boy. “Hi Jared!” she said cheerfully “Hi Ginnifer! You were great in the play yesterday. Ma´am, I was wondering if I could play with her outside today”, Jared wondered. “Can I play with him, Mom?” Ginnifer asked. “Of course you can, darling. But be back home for dinner”, Judy reminded. “Yay!” Ginnifer was delighted and went outside. Soon, Judy was out there gathering carrots as she could see her daughter playing with the wolf cub in the playground. It warmed her heart so much. Her daughter had learned the lesson of tolerance faster than she had did back in the day. “It´s great that our children are getting along with others so well”, Nick was there too as he came to his wife. “The hard work of making the world a better place is paying off”, Judy smiled at her husband. “All that work needed was a bit of friendship and a lot of unconditional love. Our children will continue that road soon too”, Nick said. “These will be great times for the Hopps family”, Judy sighed happily. She had never been this optimistic ever since her childhood days. “All thanks to my dearest bunny”, Nick kissed the cop-turned-carrot farmer on her cheek. There had been three great phases in Judy´s life. First getting the career she wanted in the ZPD, then having Nick as her loving husband and now having children she couldn´t be more proud of. All of them had been worth it. Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children